Protective Mechs You Can Trust
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eclipse's mother, Shadow, arrives but doesn't trust anyone beside Ratchet. Can the other Autobots and former 'Cons show her she can trust them too? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. Rated T for mentions of abuse.
1. The New Femme

**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Shadow and Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Protective Mechs You Can Trust**

 **Chapter 1: The New Femme**

Red Alert was watching the monitors when he noticed something come up on them. It was a signal and it was quite strong. Thinking perhaps the computer was acting up or that he had misread it, he double-checked and checked once more, but the readings were the same. He turned in his chair and found Optimus and Megatron nearby. "Optimus," he said, getting the red-and-blue mech's attention. "There's an odd signal on the monitor and it's very strong."

Optimus came up to examine the monitor and was surprised at the strength of the odd signal. "That is very strong," he said.

Megatron looked concerned. "Is the computer acting up?" He asked, wondering how a signal could be that strong.

"I wondered that too and checked it twice," Red Alert said, doing another check with the two mechs watching. "The signal is very strong, but why?"

"What are the coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"It's a few miles from here," the paranoid mech answered. "A rouge 'Con setting up a trap?"

"No," Megatron said. "None of the Decepticons have signals that strong."

Soundwave came in and looked at it. "That is too strong to be a rouge 'Con," he agreed. "Perhaps an Autobot?"

"None that I am aware of," Optimus replied to the gentle suggestion.

Ultra Magnus and Ratchet came in, having heard the commotion. "Well, we're not going to get answers unless we go look," Magnus said, his directness making them straighten as they knew he was right.

Ratchet grabbed his medical tools and subspaced them, ready as Red Alert entered the coordinates into the Groundbridge and the five mechs headed into it, not seeing a little femme sneaking around behind them and entering the Groundbridge too.

They exited into a thick forest, at first seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but then noticing two glowing amber orbs staring at them from behind some rocks. Soundwave checked his sensors and nodded. "Whoever that is, they're the source of the signal," he said to the others.

Ultra Magnus took a step closer, his hammer in one hand as he tried to appear non-threatening.

The moment he did so though, a lithe form jumped out and landed in front of the rocks, weapons online fast. To the mechs' shock, it was a femme and her weapons were a Tazer-like weapon in her left hand and a decent-sized blaster in her right hand and she had both weapons pointed at the five mechs in warning. "Well, looks like that explains the strength of the signal we saw," Megatron said. "She specializes in electric-type weapons."

Her appearance was also making them tense as she looked fierce with her eyes glaring at them and scars all over her armor, the worst scar being one that started at her right hip and going across to just below where her collarbone would be. This made them all wonder what kind of fights she had been in to warrant such scars.

A squeal startled them and they turned to find Eclipse running toward the femme as fast as she could. "Mama!" She cried out, surprising the five mechs as she attacked the new femme in a hug, clinging to her while squealing and purring happily.

The femme disarmed herself and hugged Eclipse back just as tight. "Little moon," she said, her voice soft as she began checking the small one for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Mama," she said, tears gathering in her eyes and she continued clinging to her.

Ratchet's eyes widened as he recognized the femme. "Shadow," he said, getting her attention as he approaches, weapons offline.

The femme's eyes widened and she immediately smiled. "Ratchet," she greeted warmly, going up to him and hugging him. "It's been too long."

"Yes, it has," he said, hugging her back. "Are you alright?"

"For the most part, yes," she said, gently pulling back, still holding her daughter in her arms.

Ratchet smiled. "Shadow, these mechs are friends of mine and part of the team," he said, turning to gesture to them. "Ultra Magnus, leader of the Wreckers."

The blue mech nodded in greeting. "Welcome to Earth," he said in a friendly voice.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Optimus nodded as well. "I'm pleased to meet you, Shadow," he said with a warm smile.

"Megatron, former leader of the Decepticons."

"Hello," Megatron said with a polite nod.

"And Soundwave, also a former 'Con."

"Greetings," Soundwave said politely.

Shadow grew tense during the introductions and held Eclipse close. "You let filthy 'Cons into your base?" She asked, her voice bordering on dangerous.

"We are now at peace with them, though we still deal with a few rouges," Ratchet soothed. "The war has finally ended."

That came as a surprise to Shadow, who stuck close to Ratchet as they headed back for the base. Arriving there, Shadow let Ratchet give her a checkup while Eclipse bounded around the base, happy to have her mother back. She skipped down the hall happily and almost crashed into Bumblebee, who chuckled and stopped just in time so that she wouldn't get hurt. "You're very bubbly right now," he said with a smile.

"Bumblebee, guess what!?" She said excitedly.

He chuckled again. "What?" He asked, amused at her antics.

Eclipse could hardly keep still. "My mama's finally here!" She exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Bumblebee asked, surprised but glad to hear the news too. "That's wonderful, Eclipse."

Squealing happily, she jumped into his arms and he chuckled, hugging her gently.

Shadow was given a clean bill of health and she met the others on the base, but was still tense and when she saw Bumblebee hugging Eclipse, her reaction was one no one expected.

Hissing angrily, she snatched Eclipse away from Bumblebee, startling them all. "None of you are going to touch my baby," she snapped at them before walking away to her new quarters, taking Eclipse with her.

They were all shocked by her statement and sensed there was something off about it and they turned to Ratchet, who sighed and looked upset, but motioned them all into the command room where they could all listen to him without Shadow overhearing them. "Please don't judge Shadow," he said. "She's...very protective of her daughter."

"Ratchet, no offense, but she acted like Bumblebee was going to hurt Eclipse," Soundwave said.

"She sounded a bit fearful too through her anger," Megatron said.

"Maybe she's just a little paranoid and wants her daughter to be safe," Red Alert said.

"You're all not far from wrong," Ratchet said, getting their attentions back to him and he took a deep breath. "Shadow...did not get Eclipse willingly."

Shock filled them all. "Ratchet, you mean...her mate badly abused her, just as he badly abused Eclipse?" Optimus asked.

Horror filled them all. They remembered that Eclipse had told them bits and pieces about her past and Ratchet had revealed a little bit too and to now hear that the young one's mother was abused the same way made them all sick to their stomachs. "Ratchet, did Shadow fear...that we would abuse Eclipse too?" Predaking asked softly.

The medic sadly nodded. "She doesn't trust others, besides myself," he said softly.

Every mech had a few tears in their eyes as they hurt for the young mother and swore to themselves that they would show Shadow that she was safe and none of them would harm her or Eclipse in any way.

But they also had a feeling, from what Ratchet had told them, that that would be easier said than done.

* * *

 **Will Shadow see that she can trust the Autobots and former 'Cons? Read on. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. A Family Now

**Chapter 2: A Family Now**

A few days had gone by, but they were trying days as the Autobots and former 'Cons tried to approach Shadow to show her they meant no harm, but each time they did, they got negative responses and if Eclipse was in the room, Shadow would take her away, which saddened Eclipse greatly as she loved her family, but her mother didn't trust any of the mech besides Ratchet.

The breaking point came one day when Soundwave had found Eclipse in the hallway with her ball, but she wasn't playing with it and she looked very sad. "Eclipse? What's wrong, little one?" He asked, concerned.

She looked up at him. "Mommy doesn't trust anyone but Daddy," she said softly. "I want her to trust everyone."

While they also wanted that, Soundwave knew that trust had to be earned. "Your mother is just being cautious, little one," he said gently, not wanting to say anything bad about Shadow.

"But I miss all of you," she said with a whimper, leaning against his side.

He began rubbing her head to comfort her and then heard footsteps coming towards them and moved his hand away from the youngling. "Eclipse, I believe I hear your mother," he said.

Sure enough, Shadow came around the corner and she stiffened at seeing Eclipse was sitting by Soundwave and leaning against his side, though she saw the mech wasn't holding Eclipse. "Eclipse, come here," she said, her voice firm as her optics hardened.

The little dragon looked ready to cry. "But, Mommy...," she began softly.

"Now," Shadow said, her voice still firm.

Soundwave looked at Eclipse, seeing the little one looked so hurt and while it hurt him to see her looking so sad, he knew Eclipse needed to listen to her mother. "Go on, little one," he said softly. "Listen to your mother."

The youngling gave him a look that made him feel like his spark was breaking. It was a broken look and Eclipse slinked over to her mother, who picked her up and carried her away, but tears began falling down the little one's face and her sobs echoed in the hallway, making a few tears come to Soundwave's eyes and he finally decided that enough was enough. He didn't hold Shadow's fears against her, but if she wasn't going to give them a chance to show her that they meant no harm, then they were going to have to take matters into their own hands. He went to the medbay, seeing Bumblebee, Megatron, Predaking, and some of the others there.

"Ratchet, we've tried everything," Bumblebee said. "Shadow refuses to even come within a few feet of us and she always takes Eclipse away."

Ratchet sighed. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "It's just that she's afraid."

"We don't hold her fears against her, Ratchet," Predaking said.

"But if she's not going to give us a chance to show her that we mean no harm to her or her sparkling, then we need to take matters into our own hands," Soundwave said. "I found Eclipse in the hallway and she was very upset that she couldn't spend time with her family and when her mother found us and told Eclipse to go to her, she was upset again and didn't want to leave my side."

"What happened then?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave sighed. "It broke my spark to do this, but I gently told Eclipse that she should listen to her mother, and she gave me a spark-broken look," he said. "She then began crying."

Ultra Magnus shook his head. "This has gone too far," he said. "Soundwave is right. We need to deal with this head on. We have to 'force' Shadow to give us a chance to show her that she is safe with us."

"We should do it when Eclipse is with Ratchet," Optimus said. "Perhaps if Shadow knows Eclipse is safe, she will be a little more open to talk to us."

Ratchet considered the ideas and then gave a small smile. "There's actually something else you can do too, if you can corner her and get close enough to her," he said. "I'll even help by temporarily offlining her weapons."

"Are you sure that would be wise, Ratchet?" Starscream asked. "If she feels she has no defense, she'll feel betrayed."

"But if she has her weapons online, then you won't be able to get close enough to tickle her."

That made them all perk up. "Shadow is ticklish?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet smiled. "Yes," he said. "Very ticklish and her weak spots are her stomach, behind her audios, her knees, and her shoulder blades."

Red Alert smiled. "I get where this is going," he said. "Just as the former 'Cons got me to trust them, tickling Shadow would be the way for us to bond with her in a family way and allow her to see that not all mechs are like how her...mate...was."

He giggled as Soundwave playfully poked his sides with a few tentacles. "Tickling is a very effective tactic," he said. "And it would help her relax."

Optimus nodded and looked at Soundwave. "Soundwave, would you be willing to lead Shadow to one of the rooms while the rest of us set up the trap?" He asked.

"Yes," the former silent 'Con replied.

"Good luck," Ratchet said to them.

The others quickly got one of the empty rooms set up for the trap and Arcee, who had been out on a mission when Shadow had come and hadn't yet had a chance to meet her, suggested having a large, plush mat on the floor so that Shadow would be comfortable when they caught her. That was met with agreement as she was invited to join in, which she agreed.

* * *

Shadow decided to take care of some of her old injuries and also decided to leave Eclipse with Ratchet, who needed to give the little one a checkup anyway. "Sweetie, it's time for your checkup," she said, picking up her daughter.

"Okay, Mama," she said softly.

One thing Shadow had noticed was that her daughter was becoming less bubbly every day and always was saddened when she was taken away from the others. Shadow had tried to explain to her daughter that only Ratchet could be trusted, but the little one didn't agree, saying she trusted the others, even telling her mother about how Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had given her a bath after she had accidentally gotten caught in one of their pranks and they had put bubbles in the water for her to play with and had been very gentle with her, even giving her some more bubble bath and bath toys for Christmas. She even told her mother how she met Primus, who had at first scared her, but had proven that he wouldn't harm her. Shadow had been shocked to hear that and then even more shocked when Eclipse told her that the others took turns feeding her when it was time for her to eat. They made her feel safe.

Shadow didn't know what to say to that, though she was unsure and now entered the medbay where Ratchet was waiting. "Ratchet, we're here," she said.

He smiled as she entered and he went up to her, accepting Eclipse from her and setting the little one down on the medical berth before turning to Shadow. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"A bit better," she said before feeling Ratchet gently brush the back of his fingers over her face, making her smile up at him. She trusted him and suddenly gasped slightly as he kissed her gently. She held onto him as she melted into the gentle kiss, not noticing Ratchet was offlining her weapons in the process. He hoped she'd forgive him later for doing so.

They gently parted. "Go on," he said softly. "I'll watch over our daughter."

Shadow smiled at him and nodded, hugging her sparkling before heading out and Ratchet turned to Eclipse, who perked up a little bit. "Daddy, I wish Mama would trust our family like I do," she said.

He smiled and gently petted her head. "I've got a feeling that she will soon," he said as he began giving her a checkup.

* * *

Shadow was heading towards her room when she heard a noise behind her and turned sharply to find Soundwave behind her, his tentacles waving gently around him. The femme let out a sharp cry of surprise and went stock still.

"Shadow, can we talk?" He asked gently, walking closer.

Snapping out of her surprise, Shadow went to activate her weapons, but they wouldn't come on and she saw a line of text appear on her comlink. _"Sorry, Shadow. But you need to give them a chance,"_ came Ratchet's voice in a gentle manner.

Now frightened that she had no weapons and this mech was after her, Shadow ran, but the former silent 'Con was hot on her heels, not giving the femme a chance to escape.

Shadow ran into an open door, stopping short when she saw the others all gathered there and would have backed up if Soundwave hadn't entered and shut the door, locking it. Panicking now, the femme trembled and backed herself into a corner as the others approached her.

Seeing she was trapped, Megatron and Optimus reached forward and took secure, but gentle, holds on Shadow's arms and gently pulled her out of the corner, gently forcing her to lie down on the mat they had set up and they pinned her down, to which she began struggling. "Let me go!" She demanded.

She would have kept struggling, but just then, she felt fingers wiggle against her stomach, which forced a cute squeak out of her throat before she began giggling. "Well, well, listen to that," Megatron said with a chuckle.

"Looks like Eclipse gets her tickle spots from her mother," Ultra Magnus said in amusement.

Optimus grinned and nodded to them. "Everyone, let's give Shadow a proper welcome," he said.

Shadow squealed with laughter as Knockout, Predaking, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen began tickling her with the former 'Cons focusing on her stomach and knees while the two Autobots focused on her audios and shoulder blades. With all four being her tickle spots, it was pure torture to have all four spots tickled at once and the femme couldn't stop laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

"Sorry, Shadow, not until you trust us," Megatron said with a gentle, amused smile.

Knockout had an idea. "Hey, Predaking, why not tickle her in your dragon form?" He suggested.

Seeing what the red medic had in mind, Predaking transformed and gently pressed his snout to Shadow's stomach and began gently nibbling and licking the sensitive stomach.

"EEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAT!" She pleaded.

"Oh? Does it tickle too much?" Bumblebee asked teasingly.

After a bit, the four stopped and Bulkhead, Arcee, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus stepped in to tickle Shadow, who squealed now as the four tickled her just like the other four had done. Even Red Alert got in on the fun with Soundwave as they helped Optimus and Megatron tickle the femme too.

Finally, after they all had had a turn tickling Shadow, they noticed that she was sounding breathless and hiccupping now and so they stopped, allowing her to rest and smiled at seeing the dazzling smile on her face. Megatron gently touched her shoulder, to which she looked at him and saw him smiling. "You should smile more, Shadow," he said. "You have a beautiful smile."

"No wonder Ratchet is so smitten with you," Knockout said with a smile.

Shadow actually blushed at that, making them chuckle before Optimus gently helped her up and she let him before he placed a gentle hand on her back and got her attention. "Shadow, you have my word and the word of everyone here that we will not harm you or Eclipse in any way whatsoever," he said, his voice sure and firm. "You will be treated with respect and as an equal to us."

She smiled at him, believing his words before she turned to the others. "Which of you are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?" She asked.

The red and gold twins stepped forward. "That would be us, ma'am," Sideswipe said.

She looked at them. "Eclipse told me that you two gave her a bath and helped her to not be afraid of water," she said.

The two looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah, she got caught in one of our pranks meant for Ratchet," Sunstreaker said. "We felt really bad that she walking into it and was crying."

"Ratchet didn't tell us that Eclipse didn't like baths," Sideswipe said and then chuckled. "She gave us a run for our money."

Predaking chuckled. "She climbed on me hoping to escape you two," he said.

Soundwave chuckled as well. "She's gone from being a shy sparkling to an adventurous one," he said.

Shadow felt even worse now that she hadn't trusted her daughter when Eclipse had said she trusted the others and she looked at them. "I'm...I'm so sorry," she said. "Eclipse told me you all could be trusted, but...,"

She was cut off when Megatron placed a hand on her shoulder. "We don't hold your fears against you, Shadow," he said gently. "You were afraid and felt protective of your daughter. There's nothing wrong with that."

"We love Eclipse as our niece," Starscream said. "And we feel equally protective of her."

"She even revealed parts of her past that made us sick to our stomachs," Smokescreen said. "No one should go through what you and Eclipse went through."

Shadow had tears in her eyes that they were willing to forgive her so easily and she took a deep breath. "If you all promise never to harm me or Eclipse, then I promise I'll start trusting you all," she said.

"You have our word," Optimus said and they all nodded.

* * *

Later on, Shadow was walking towards the medbay and felt something poke her shoulder blades gently and she giggled, turning to find Soundwave behind her and he gently caught her in his arms. "Come here, you giggler," he said playfully as he tickled her stomach, making her laugh heartily as she squirmed, but was stuck in the gentle hug before the former silent 'Con released her.

She then surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked stunned and gently touched his cheek before looking at her in question and she giggled. "That's a 'thank you' for showing me that not all mechs are like...that monster," she said. "You guys are protective mechs that I can trust, just like my daughter."

He smiled and they heard giggling. "Speaking of Eclipse," he said with a chuckle as they headed for the medbay, seeing Ratchet tickling the little one as she laughed.

Shadow went up to Ratchet and tapped his shoulder, making him turn to her and she gave him a look. "That was cheating, you know," she said half-seriously, a smile fixed on her face.

"I'd hardly call making you give them a chance cheating," he retorted back playfully as Eclipse brightened at seeing Soundwave, but then looked at her mother worriedly. Seeing her daughter's expression, she smiled.

"It's okay, little moon," she said. "You were right. They can be trusted."

Squealing happily, Eclipse launched herself at Soundwave, who caught her and chuckled in amusement as she began purring and cuddling into him.

Shadow smiled and then turned to Ratchet, pulling him close for a loving kiss. "Thank you, Ratchet," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close to him.

"Anything for you, Shadow," he said to her, his eyes full of love as he kissed her again.

Peace once again filled the base for the whole family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
